


Ask Me Anyway

by littleladyyoda



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Secret Relationship, fluff fluff fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: “I’ll always come back to you,” he says seriously, looking down into her eyes.He plants a kiss on her forehead and reaches for the doorknob, then turns back, the words he’s been keeping inside for so long tumbling out.Four | Billy / Original Female Character
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Ask Me Anyway

“I have to go,” he says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“So soon?”

The inevitable thought that he might never see her again passes through his mind, as it always does. He kisses her then, like a drowning man, as though to tether himself to her. 

She pulls back and places a hand on either side of his face.

“Be careful,” she says, over-annunciating each word. They never talk about what he does and where he goes for weeks at a time, but she’s an intelligent woman and she knows it’s something dangerous. 

“I will,” he says, smiling reassuringly.

She leans up to kiss him again.

“If you don’t come back to me…”

“I’ll always come back to you,” he says seriously, looking down into her eyes.

He plants a kiss on her forehead and reaches for the doorknob, then turns back, the words he’s been keeping inside for so long tumbling out. 

“If I weren’t…if I had anything to give you, I would ask you…”

He gestures helplessly.

“Then ask me,” she says, blue eyes locked onto his.

“But I don’t have a ring. And we can’t…”

“I don’t care. Ask me anyway.”

He takes her hand, gently, and slowly drops to one knee in front of her, eyes never leaving hers.

“Marry me,” he says. 

A smile slowly crosses her face.

“Yes.”


End file.
